Chilling Nights
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: My entry for the Age of Edward Contest. In the midst of World War II, Bella immigrates from Manila to Hawaii and faces challenges, friendship, love and world wide tragedy. AU


**Age Of Edward Contest**

**Title: Chilling Nights**

**Penname: Moonlightoftwilight**

**Rating: T (Young Adult)**

**Type Of Edward: World War 2 Edward **

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: ****As usual, I don't own Twilight or the events the events that happened during the war between Japan and Philippines. **

**Summary: ****Sixteen-year-old Bella immigrated from her hometown in Manila to Hawaii with her parents after hearing of an invasion from the Japanese. Adjusting to American customs, Bella befriends Alice, another Filipino immigrant from Ilocos, and Edward, an American who is just as curious about her nation as she is of his. But when the Japanese bomb Pearl Harbor, the United States go to war and Edward makes a decision that will change their lives forever. One-shot for the Age of Edward Contest. **

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the Age of Edward 2010 C2 community: ****.net/u/2493079/Age_of_Edward_2010**

**

* * *

**

A/N: This one shot is based by the war between the Philippines and the Japanese between 1940-1945 during World War 2. It's one of the most devastating events in my country that killed over 100,000 Filipinos during this time period. From Wikipedia, the bombing of Pearl Harbor from the Japanese is also an event that happened before the war happened. The United States were allies with the Philippines during the war, and they were the ones that helped made the Japanese surrender in 1945.

Some of the Filipino terms used in here may be kind of inaccurate in this one-shot, and I do apologize. I'm born in America, so I haven't adjusted to frequently speaking Filipino yet. If it wasn't for my mom helping me with some of these phrases, this story would've been a disaster. I also did a little note taking while watching Pearl Harbor that I was lucky enough to watch on my television.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Part 1: When Everything Was Right

_July 31 1941_

"Gising bumangan ka na sis!" Bella's little brother Tyler yelled into her ear. For a boy who was just eight-years-old, he could speak fluent Filipino. Ever since Bella's family immigrated from Manila to here in Hawaii, Tyler had never stopped speaking their language at home. It is only in school and with his American friends that he spoke English. It was easy for Bella to learn English quickly here, and her mom and dad always kept telling her about how she seemed more American each day. And as much as she hate admitting it, that fact was true. But, Bella continues to speak Tagalog in her home as much as possible to prove to her parents that she still cared about her heritage.

Bella groaned, wanting to throw her pillow at Tyler and yell at him to leave her alone. However, Tyler would just tell her mom and then she would probably be getting the belt. She shuddered at the last time her mother had given her the belt.

"Tell mom I'll be down in a minute!" Bella didn't have want to have to speak Tagalog to him now in her now tiring mood.

"Okay lang!" Bella finally heard his footsteps dim away from her room. She let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding. The tension relieved her for only just a minute, and it gave her that much time to wake up.

Bella reluctantly left the comfort of her bed and dragged her feet downstairs. As usual, she found her mother, father and Tyler sitting around the table with their breakfast on the table: rice, eggs, corned beef and sardines. Since it was the weekend, her mother at least made an effort to cook good food that normally wouldn't be rushed on weekdays.

"Magandang umaga!" Bella greeted to her family as cheerfully as possible, sitting down on one of her family's kitchen tables.

"Magandang umaga," Bella's mother and father replied.

Breakfasts on weekends were always like this for Bella's family, even when they were back in Manila. Charlie, Bella's father, would be reading the day's newspaper. Renee, Bella's mother, would be sipping tea from one of her small antique cups. And Tyler would be bouncing around in his seat and speak about everything that he was going to do with his friends for the day. As for Bella, she would normally stay quiet, speaking when her mother or father asked her a question or when she had something interesting to say.

After breakfast, Bella helps her mother with the dishes. Just like at the dining table, she would stay quiet. Her mother didn't push her to talk, and for that, Bella was grateful. She didn't have much to talk about anyway, and there was no way she wanted to talk about Edward. Her mother would just keep on bugging her to tell more, and already so much has happened since they have immigrated to Hawaii. Of course, Alice was always there for her before Edward had come into her life.

Other than her family, Bella had two other important people in her life. First, there was Alice Cante, a sixteen-year-old. Like Bella, she was Filipino. Alice spoke Ilocano, whereas Bella spoke Tagalog. Alice had lived in the Ilocas before she immigrated to Hawaii in 1938, two years before Bella had arrived. She was an only child, and she often spoke about how she wished to have a brother, older or younger. Alice was Bella's first friend in Hawaii, and she never regretted meeting her. Sure, they had fights occasionally, but they were like sisters as Tyler had once said.

Edward Masen was a different story. He was a year older than Alice and Bella, and he was Bella's most recent friend whom she met him a few months after Alice. Unlike her and Alice, Edward was American. He had two brothers that annoyed him often when he was at home. Jasper was the same age as him, but only a few months older. Emmett was a year older than both Edward and Jasper. Their parents were thrilled when they found out that Edward had another friend that was of a different nationality, unlike Bella's who kept on pestering for details. He lived across the street from Alice, and it was because of her that they both met. It was not exactly an embarrassing encounter, but Bella had kept blushing that day. He was cute, or hot as Alice had corrected.

After washing the plates with her mother, Bella darted upstairs to change into her day clothes. On weekends, she preferred to wear simple clothing, which consisted of a plain t-shirt with jeans and a pair of running shoes. This was America, not Manila, and she had to change her entire wardrobe in order to fit in with the other children in this country. Back home, she would have been wearing one of her dirty old brown chore dresses she used to clean around the house.

Bella rushed back downstairs and out the front door, her mother and father wishing her a good day. She smiled at them and said her thanks before going outside.

Hawaii on the weekends were great days to be outside. The sun was shining, the flowers bloomed, and children played all day until the sun went down. School was just in a few days time, and they were enjoying the freedom while it lasted.

Bella breathed the fresh crisp air of summer. She hated that she would be limited to the sunshine in just a few days time and like the other children, she intended to make the best of it. And that meant spending as much time with Alice and Edward as possible. Alice lived a few blocks away from her house, so Bella started walking in the direction of her house. A few people stared at her, and a chill of embarrassment like the time she met Edward ran down her spine. Those people were American, and they all recognized her as the girl who moved from the Philippines. Avoiding their stares, Bella kept walking.

Bella reached Alice's house and climbed the three small steps in front of her house's door. She knocked three times and within four seconds, Alice's bright face and Edward's face appeared at Alice's doorway. Seeing Edward always made Bella feel lightheaded, and today was no exception.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said.

"Hi guys," Bella replied. "It is such a nice day out, and I hate to waste it all inside."

"I agree," Edward said. "So what do you girls want to do?"

Alice looked over Bella shoulder over to where a tree was over forty feet away.

"Race you two to that tree over there!" Alice declared, pointing to that same tree she was looking at.

"You're on!" Edward said, and the three friends raced over to where the tree was.

For the rest of the day, Alice, Edward, and Bella played around that very same tree. They climbed, jumped, and even played ring around the rosy. They had played tag, and Bella was mainly the one who kept on being "it." They climbed the tree, which was luckily not too high up. Edward had also spotted a bird's nest up there, and Bella made a mental reminder to remember that birds nest when she recounted the day's events with her family. The ring around the rosy part made her feel the most as if she was still a little girl. In Manila, it reminded Bella of the days that she used to share with her Filipino friends.

Friends forever was there main policy in their tight friendship. Bella always had a somewhat nagging feeling that this would bound to break eventually, but decided against to share it. After all, she had to believe that there was still hope in her life, and coming to Hawaii had to be some kind of miracle, right? There was a war going on, but at least her country and Hawaii were still safe.

But all that hope was about to change in a few months when Hawaii and the rest of the United States will go to war.

Part 2: The Bombing Of Pearl Harbor:

_December 7 1941_

The winter was coming upon Hawaii, although it never snowed. The days were cold, and the food that grew in Bella's home were getting harder to grow each day. Bella herself was forced to go in short errands in the middle of September to buy foods from the market to survive the dropping conditions that was to come. However, she still had to go to school on the weekdays until the school gave their next two-three week break, which she despised. She hated going out in the cold weather with only her thick white jacket and other comforting clothes that kept her warm when she went outside. She was limited to see Alice and Edward. Especially Edward.

Bella still doubted herself for liking an American boy. Even though his parents and her parents approved of their friendship, she was worried about her mother's reactions did she ever tell her that she liked Edward. She was supposed to marry another Filipino when she grew up, and liking an American boy was not helping at seeing her supposed future. Her parents had liked it when she was friends with a boy name Eric back in Manila, but she only did ever see him as a friend. But that is her past, and she struggled with leaving that at the back of her mind since she left Eric in Manila before moving.

However, Edward was different. He had understood her troubles when she first immigrated to Hawaii, and always knew what to say when she was not herself. He was like Alice: a friend forever.

Bella had tried to push away that thought like she did about Eric. There was no absolute way she would ever end up with Edward, and she instead focused on her studies in order to get a good college in the next year or so.

Bella was fast asleep in her room at the moment, dreaming about random things like her hometown, friends, homework, and other stuff. In her dream, she heard some sort of siren. It annoyed her the slightest bit, but somehow it felt real. Her friends and family were in the dream, and that siren had interrupted that pleasantly good dream.

Her eyes opened for a brief moment, trying to shake that siren sound out of her mind. But then she realized that she was not imagining that siren. So that meant…

It was real.

_That better not be Tyler setting off the alarm again_ Bella thought. The sirens continued to ring in her ears until she groaned and placed her pillows between her ears, blocking the sound out. Unfortunately, it had not.

"Better go see what this is about," Bella muttered. She slipped her feet in her pink night slippers and was about to go walk towards the door when she heard something that made the house shake for a few seconds.

BOOM!

Bella knew that the sound was not from here, but somewhere in Hawaii definitely. Panicking, she ran downstairs. Another BOOM! startled her, and she had to grip the stairs to keep her balance. The sirens were still ringing in her ears even when that BOOM! occurred. She heard the sounds of planes fly over her house and she grew more panicky.

Finally, on the last step, she noticed that her mother, father, and Tyler were sitting around their living room table. Not only that, both Alice and Edward's family were here too. Alice and Edward had a frantic look in their normally gleaming eyes, the adults all looked worried, and Tyler cried against her mother's chest. A radio was on the table, but it appeared to be recently turned off.

_What just happened?_

"Alice? Edward?" Bella said, and they broke out of their trance. They smiled at her for just a moment before their expressions turned grim again. Edward motioned for her to sit beside him and pulled out an empty chair from the table. She made my way over and did just that.

"Why are you guys here? Don't you have a home to stay in instead of ours?" Bella asked the both of them.

"We do," Alice answered. "But we have to tell you something really important. It's why we're here."

"Then why didn't you wake me up to tell me?" Bella said.

"Because we didn't want to disturb you," Edward said, answering Bella's question.

Bella turned towards her father.

"What happened?" She questioned, saying exactly what she thought just minutes ago.

Her father sighed heavily, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"You know where Pearl Harbor is. Right Bella?"

She nodded.

"And you heard the bomb that you just witnessed."

She nodded again.

He bit his lip. "The Japanese have bombed Pearl Harbor. The United states have gone to war. And not only that, the Japanese have taken over our hometown. Including…Manila."

Part 3: Why Do These Things Have To Happen?

_December 15 1941_

Absolutely two devastating things happened that once since Bella's father had told her those devastating news. It was about a week since the Pearl Harbor attack, and it had left Bella in a total state of shock. In school, all the students were always talking about the Pearl Harbor attack, and it made her want to go up to them and say to them to shut up, or as Tyler would say: "Tumahimik ka!" This irritated Bella more than the time Tyler accidentally swore at her friends in Manila.

But what angered Bella more was the invasion in the Philippines by the Japanese. The fact had made Bella cry, for she had predicted the same thing would happen before she immigrated to Hawaii. Asia was the first place where war had started, and now it had reached all the way to the United States too. But why choose Oahu of all places? This island was barely a place where a handful of people can live, let alone bomb. Philippines is worse though, in her opinion. It was hard to gain contact from Eric or any of her other Filipino friends news prior to what was happening. All she knew was that from her mother, they were fighting to stay alive. But how could they? The Japanese were powerful, with men so strong it is possible to wipe out the entire population. Without any other country by their side, Philippines is defenseless.

Bella had learned in school that the United States was in peace, that their country is a place where nothing too drastic would happen. Now, the peace was completely shattered by the Japanese and the United States were taking revenge, which meant 100% war. She knew that many lives will be lost, and Bella could not bear the idea of losing Edward or Alice in this war.

This war is ultimate tragedy. And everyone knew it. This war is far bigger than World War I, and most predicted that by the end of this war, it will be known as World War II. And, Bella hoped, there would never be another war after this. Because this was already big enough that possibly everyone on Earth is fighting to stop this war.

School had just finished for the day and the weekend was here. However, it was not all fun and games for all children. For something very big is about to happen to Bella.

Bella was at home, in her bedroom, drawing random things in her notebook; flowers, birds, and people that reminded her of Manila. Since the Pearl Harbor attack, she had grown increasingly homesick.

Alice was at home, and she had invited after school finished for a study date. Bella had declined the offer, and Alice had made no effort to change her mind. Edward had to go straight home today to help Jasper and Emmett with pulling weeds out of their garden.

A knock on Bella's bedroom door interrupted her of drawing a Sampaguita flower. She sighed, erasing the thoughts of the natural healthy green of the environment in her hometown, and placed her pencil and notebook on the bed. She walked over to the door and when she opened it, she found Edward standing there, his left arm against the doorway. He smiled at her like he usually did, but there was something about it that made Bella worried.

"Hi," Bella said. "Aren't you supposed to be with your brothers?"

Edward shrugged. "I ditched them to come and see you."

Bella blushed. How great of a friend was he?

"So why are you here?" she asked.

Edward reached forward to grab both of Bella's hands. She blushed once again, never having to feel this close proximity with him before. His face was just a few inches away from hers, and Bella was dying to kiss him. Sure she had kissed Eric once before, but it was on a dare. It meant nothing, as he said. And for that, she was grateful. She was already lucky to have him as a friend, but kissing him… that would go over the limit just a little.

"I want to get an opinion of something," Edward said. "But I don't know how you'll take it."

_Hmmm… how could bad could this possibly be? What is worst than a war going around that everyone knows about? _Bella thought.

"What is it," she nervously asked.

Just like what her father does when he gets nervous, Edward ran his fingers through his hair. The move made Bella long to run her own fingers through his hair and, in a naughty way, pull on it.

_Focus Bella on the situation at hand, not the other!_

"Well-" Edward started. "How would you feel if someone you cared about went to war, just to save the United States and its people?"

Bella pondered over the question, then responded.

"I would miss that person. This war is getting way out of control, and I do not know when it is ever going to end. I would be think about that person every night and wonder if he or she is alive, because it will be devastating if that person dies. I hope the war will end soon, because the Japanese has taken this way too far. You, Alice, and my family are the only part I have left in Hawaii. My friends and family in the Philippines may already be dead, and I do not want to lost another one. It is bad enough that I have to hear about it every day." Bella's response was long, but it explained every detail of how she felt the days that came after the event in Pearl Harbor.

She gazed at him skeptically. "Why do you ask?"

Edward no longer looked directly at Bella. Instead, his eyes were on the wall behind her.

"Edward?" Bella asked again, gripping his wrists. "What is it?"

"My brothers and I were discussing about the war after school today. Emmett had spoke about wanting to join the other American men in Hawaii and the United States who wanted to fight in the war. Jasper and I thought that he would be doing a good deed for our country, until he mentioned if we wanted to come along. It was supposed to be either me or Jasper since one of us have to stay to watch over our parents. Jasper decided to stay since he would terribly miss Alice if he left because you know how much he likes her. Emmett had asked me if I was willing to go with him… and I said yes."

The words that came out of Edward's mouth completely stunned Bella. Surely, he was not serious about leaving and going to war where she could possibly lose him forever?

"So, you want to fight in the war?" she said hoarsely.

Edward slowly nodded. "Emmett and I want to have us to fight in the war. It would do the United States good and who knows, maybe we could actually defeat the Japanese. I heard about what was happening in you hometown in the Philippines too, and I will fight for that too. We told our parents, and they were okay with it, just barely."

A lone tear slid from her left eye. Edward would be leaving his family.

And Bella.

This was what she was afraid of, losing something else that was so precious to her. But Edward, he was like family.

"When do you leave?" Bella choked.

Edward sighed. "Soon. But it is not much longer. The sooner Emmett and I leave, the sooner I can come back."

More tears streamed down Bella's eyes. "What if you don't come back?"

Bella knew that Edward could see the distress she felt, and pulled her closer to him.

"At least I will do a good deed to the United States. They will know that I have fought, and my sacrifice shows that I care about what is happening."

Bella released Edward's hands and layed hers on her face. Blinded, she went to her bed to hide the tears that were now clearly evident to Edward.

How could he just leave her like this? He had a family too, and they would not be happy if they know that he dies during this war. She too, would not be. And Jasper would be lucky. He can stay to be with Alice, unlike her.

In this situation, she realized that she indeed did love Edward. American or not. The proof that she had shied away from came into focus. It was no wonder that they were great friends, and why they never had fights like she had with Alice. In this moment, she did not care what her parents would say. She had to let Edward know.

Bella felt herself against something, and a fingers that stroked her hair. If that was her mother and not Edward, she would be crying even more.

But, it was not. For it was truly Edward, who had a sobbing Bella against his chest, trying to comfort her. Bella felt real vulnerable, similar to how Tyler was during the day of the Pearl Harbor attack.

_No, no, no. Don't think about that._

When she finally lifted her face and wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her shirt, Edward eyes too looked watery. He was trying his hardest not to cry. For if he did, it was no way of helping the situation any further.

Then, Bella didn't know if it was because of instinct, her conscious, or plain stupidity, she kissed Edward. Right on the lips.

Edward was taken aback, not believing what was happening. Bella too did not know what she was doing. But for whatever reason it was, he responded back to the kiss. It was not too serious, but enough for Bella letting Edward know how she felt about him, and the decision that he is making. He held her against him, not breaking away. If he did, this would be over too quick. What was the word that Alice had once said? Bliss that is it.

_Well, then this is pure bliss. Even better than Eric's._

The tears that she shed earlier was stopping. What she did had made it stopped, and Bella did not know whether to be happy or sad.

However, they both knew the kiss would not last forever. Edward had broken it, gasping for air. Bella laughed, and Edward smiled at her that still made her feel lightheaded.

"What was that for? Because I would really want to that again," Edward said a few minutes after catching his breath.

Bella half-grinned. "Really?"

Edward lightly brushed her a strand of Bella's hair behind her shoulder.

"Yes, I would want to. You do not know the effect you have on me."

"Since when?"

"Since I first met you."

Bella could not believe it. She just wanted to go to the window and yell out how relieved she felt. This time, she fully grinned.

"It is the same for me too."

Edward held Bella, giving extreme comfort to her than her bed usually did. She momentarily glanced at the clock, seeing that it was a quarter to six.

When she finally looked at him eye-to-eye again, she kissed him once more. This one lasted longer, and when he stood up, holding her hand, he slipped a small golden heart pin in her hand.

"I will return," Edward promised. "I do not want to leave Bella, but I have to. And when the war is over, I will come back to Hawaii. I will be with you again, and it will be like old times again."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Part 4: Surviving And Conquering

_September 13, 1946_

The remains of the war never died away. Tyler, now thirteen, was still scared about a possibility that another war could start. Bella had to keep assuring him that everything would be fine, that wars always eventually end. But this is her speaking as a twenty-one-year old today, and she did change since then.

Early at the beginning of 1942, Edward had left Hawaii to go to war. He claimed it was because he wanted to spend the holidays with his parents and brothers, bur Bella knew that he stayed also because of her. After Alice had heard of the news, they spent time together as much as they could just like the summer of that year. There was a lot of kissing, and confessions. But mainly kissing, in Bella's view.

When Edward left, it was a teary occasion. Bella and Alice's family had gathered in front of Edward's house to say their good-byes. Bella had worn the golden heart pin that he gave her for the occasion, and it made Edward even more reluctant to leave. It lasted for a while, but he eventually had to go with a last kiss and good-bye to Bella.

Days had turned into months, and months turned into years. The constant news of war kept Bella alert, and any news of deaths made her feel as if she's insane.

Alice and Jasper was a different story. Bella had noticed that they hung out more often since Edward and Emmett left, and she grew suspicious. When Alice was not with Bella, she was with Jasper. It continued for a few months until Bella finally had the guts to confront her best friend about what was going on between she and Jasper. Alice had admitted that Jasper kissed her, and that they were dating. Alice did say that she was supposed to tell Bella about it, but she was afraid about how to tell her. For Bella, she was just glad that she finally knew the what Alice had been so secretive for. It was at one dramatic thing that happened since Edward and Jasper had left. It was as Edward said, that Jasper liked Lilia as much as he liked Bella.

Edward had kept in touch with Bella by letters. Since there was often not a nearby phone with him where he was stationed, he thought that he would do it the old-fashioned away instead of technology. In his letters, Bella had always noted everything that he would say in his letters and in hers tell what was happening in Hawaii. When the war had been in its worst, it was when Edward rarely wrote and Bella could not blame him for that.

On top of all that, she and her family tried to glean information in what was happening in Manila. After the Pearl Harbor attack was when things really turned for the worst. Their homes were destroyed, according to what Bella's mother had said. That meant the family may never return home to the Philippines even when the war was over. They could not receive much contact from their relatives that lived there, and they all had to mourn for the losses of some of their lives. When Bella had heard the news of Eric's death, this affected Bella; although not as much as if it was Edward. She heard that he was shot by one of the Germans, and it was months of when Eric's family was mourning. For Tyler, he had cried when he heard of the death of two of his friends: Mike and Lee. It upset him, and they were so young as he had put it. What was occurring in the Philippines worried Bella at the same time she worried about Ethan.

As Bella grew older, she had started to changed, which did not include how she looked physically. During the war, she had started to talk with her parents more often during breakfasts and dinners, though not as talkative like Tyler. Instead of being shy, she started to "break out of her shell." She had made more friends in school, who normally would never speak to a Filipino. They had grown to like her, and Bella liked it. She did not brag about it, but it still made her happy.

Besides the death of some of her friends and relatives in Manila, Bella had mourned for one other that reminded her very much of Edward. She was just too relieved that it was not Edward himself.

In his letter somewhere in 1944, Edward said that Emmett had been shot, and in his abdomen. From what his father told him, that was one of the most crucial parts of the human body. He had loved him as a brother, and it made him feel alone during the remainder of the war without Emmett by his side. When Bella had told his parents, they were hurt too. They arranged an American styled funeral in respect for Emmett, and Bella's family, along with Alice's, attended. It was teary, just like when Emmett had left; when they did not know that it would be the last time they would ever see him. His girlfriend he left behind, Emily, was the most saddest. She had grown so fond of him, and his memory haunted her for a long time until she had met Sam.

Things were never the same after the war had ended. The death count of people who died were so high, it was marked as the biggest war in history so far. Or, as Tyler quoted: "Bilang malaking bilang isang kontinente!" A few months after the war ended, Bella received a letter from Edward, which meant that he was still alive. He had said in that specific letter that he would not immediately return home since he would help restore some of the things that had been lost: which included the deaths of his fellow soldiers. For Bella, it had made her happy to know he had kept his promise all along. He did not specify a date when he would be back in Hawaii, but Bella counted the days until he might see him again.

It was the day after Bella's birthday. She had stayed at home to care for her parents and Tyler instead of pursuing her career in teaching art to younger students. She home studied, and had helped her parents during their times of need.

A knock on the door disturbed Bella from washing the dishes with her mother.

"Go see that it is Bella. I'll be find here," her mother said kindly. Bella ran to the front door and when she opened it, she found Alice there, beaming. Jasper, who was now her husband, was not there.

"Hey. What is it Alice?" she asked, not mistaking her strange exciting mood. Alice grabbed Bella's arm, yanking her outside.

"I have such good news!" Alice said. "But you must come!"

Bella chuckled. "Okay, okay, I will come with you."

She kept up the same pace with Alice as they quickly strolled along the streets of Hawaii. It amazed Bella that Hawaii was never attacked the second time since the bombing in Pearl Harbor. It was only there that houses and buildings were still recovering from the effects of the bomb.

Alice and Bella pulled up in front of Edward's house. Alice knocked on the door and it opened, revealing Jasper. He hugged them for a moment before motioning them inside.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked again. "Why are you guys so happy?"

"Come look."

Alice had pulled Bella to the stairs of Edward's home. She smiled at her, then left with Jasper to the kitchen. Dazed, Bella tilted her head up. A man was walking down the stairs dressed in a black and white t-shirt, athletic shorts, and plain blue slippers. The man looked down at Bella; and a grin broke out as he ran downstairs. Bella did not need to ask who this man was, for she knew who he was.

"Bella!" he said, showering her with kisses. She returned it with no hesitation.

"Edward," she whispered, saying his name once more with him. Her one hope had finally came true, and that was all she needed for all her dreams to come true. She was afraid to let him go again, for she feared she might lose him like she thought five years ago.

"Glad to see you're still my same old Bella," he complimented. Edward's arms and legs were full of scars that were from the war, and Bella felt sympathy for all the pain he had to endure.

"And I am glad to see you are the same old Edward," Bella replied.

He now grabbed her and pulled her into one lingering kiss. She was breathless from the kisses that they shared earlier, but she did not mind managing this one. When they finally broke apart, Edward held her hand firmly in his.

"Say we go see everyone else?" Edward asked. "We have forever to us to be together."

Bella nodded. "We shall."

And for what was to come, Bella did not know. But she was content to stay with Edward, and be with him forever.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

**Translations:**

**Gising bumangan ka na sis- ******

********

you awake

****

Okay lang- okay

Magandang umaga- good morning

Tumahimik ka- hush or shut up

Bilang malaking bilang isang kontinente- as big as a continent

**End A/N: Did you like it? Leave me what you thought of this with a review. This was my first time to write a historical fiction piece, and it indeed took me a lot of research. I did this one-shot on this because I already had a small background on World War 2 and I recalled a war that occurred in the Philippines during this time period. The Pearl Harbor attack was one of the things that left Hawaii in a state of chaos, and there is a place called the USS Arizona Memorial in Hawaii that marks the resting place of the navy and marines who died on that plane. That had inspired me to do this piece. This isn't something I'd normally do, but when I saw this contest and the fact that my class had to do a historical fiction story, I decided to enter. I apologize if some of these are inaccurate at the time, but I did the best I could. So again, feel free to drop in a review!**

**-Moonlightoftwilight**


End file.
